Question: Simplify the expression. $(3r-7)(-4r-2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${3r-7}$ onto the ${-4r}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-4r}({3r-7}) + {-2}({3r-7})$ Then distribute the ${-4r}.$ $ = ({-4r} \times {3r}) + ({-4r} \times {-7}) + {-2}({3r-7})$ $ = -12r^{2} + 28r + {-2}({3r-7})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = -12r^{2} + 28r + ({-2} \times {3r}) + ({-2} \times {-7})$ $ = -12r^{2} + 28r - 6r + 14$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -12r^{2} + 22r + 14$